


Batpack Holiday Special

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Time for an omegaverse Batfamily holiday fic.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dinah Lance, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: DC Omegaverse [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257950
Comments: 11
Kudos: 213





	Batpack Holiday Special

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a holiday fic with way too many damn characters. Yes this chapter mostly focused on Tim’s pregnancy but like… have you been to a family gathering where one member is heavily pregnant?

The manor is lonely.

Bruce doesn’t know how he did it all those years when it was just him an Alfred. Now, to only have the two of them home feels… quiet in the worst way. Feels isolated and cold, even if it’s only been a couple of days since Damian left with Jon to go visit the Kent’s.

Bruce can admit to himself that he rushes when he hears a knock at the door and Alfred greeting whoever has arrived, although he will never admit it to someone else.

“Ah, and Master Bruce has arrived to greet you as well,” Alfred says to the two at the door, with no degree of subtly about the fact he knows how anxious Bruce has been for his kids to come back.

“Hi Bruce,” Tim says as he strips off his coat in the doorway. Kon behind him carrying what appears to be all their luggage with at least a bit of help by TTK.

Once Tim has his coat off the reason why he isn’t carrying anything is clear, not that Bruce didn’t already know.

“When if your due date again?” Bruce asks as he comes over to hug his son. Because he was sure it wasn’t for another month but Tim looks big enough to believably be having the child tomorrow.

“I know I look massive but so long as they stick to schedule the 10th of January,” Tim says with a laugh as he hugs back.

“No Tim you look-“ healthy. And happy. And that was all Bruce actually wanted for him in life.

Kon similarly goes to protest Tim’s assessment of it but Tim just rolls his eyes.

“Both of you stop it. I haven’t seen my toes for a couple of months now. I’m big. That doesn’t mean I’m fat or that I’m ugly, it just means that the planed caesarean was probably the right call,” Tim says. “And now, before either of you get any ideas I am helping take our stuff to our room. No I don’t need to rest, I’ve been sitting the whole care ride here, please let me this okay?”

“Tim-“ Kon looks like he’s going to argue his case and Bruce wishes him luck because even he isn’t willing to try and convince Tim to back down from this.

“Kon, I know you could carry it yourself fine but I need to do this okay?” Tim says before his mate even opens his mouth.

“I- okay.” If Bruce needed evidence that Kon wasn’t as dumb as the more rude people within the Gotham Elite claimed that would be it.

“Thank you,” Tim says, and finally seems to relax. Which apparently involves a hand supporting his back and really couldn’t he just Bruce and Kon carry all the bags for him?

Kon hands Tim what must be the lightest of the bags going by the unimpressed look Tim shoots him but at least he doesn’t complain about it.

“I am fine with the rest, really,” Kon says when Bruce reaches out to take some of his load off him.

“I insist,” Bruce says and puts a little bit of _Batman_ into his voice.

“I- right, okay.” Kon immediately folds and hands over a couple of the bags to Bruce. The Batman voice still working a charm on him.

“I don’t suppose you’re willing to share the load with me as well,” Alfred says and it’s so clear the stress radiating off Kon now.

“No Alfred, really I have to insist. I’m fine. This is nothing for me,” Kon says and Bruce can’t help but chuckle.

“Alright, if you insist,” Alfred says with a sly grin. “I still might join your party in taking all this stuff to your and Master Tim’s room.”

“Of course.”

They all know which room the two are going to be staying in. It’s the same as it’s always been – Tim’s room. Well, his old room technically seeing he’s now fully moved out into his own apartment but in Bruce’s mind it’s always going to be his.

“I’ve left it as you did the last time you visited,” Alfred says as they offload the bags on the foot of the bed, “well, apart from some cleaning.”

“Thank you Alfred,” Tim says, waddling, over to where Alfred is to give him a hug. And, oh, he really does have a waddle even without carrying anything but the weight of the child within him. Bruce is almost glad Tim doesn’t live with him currently because he’s sure he would drive him insane in concern.

“Of course,” Alfred says, hugging back. “We should probably return downstairs to one of the sitting rooms though before your mate has a heart attack from stress.”

Bruce glances at Kon and he does look stressed. Bruce gets it though – he’s pretty sure his blood pressure will drop once Tim is sitting down and no longer supporting the weight of his full womb by himself.

“Remember, even the doctor said it was good for me to be on my feet when I’m able,” Tim says. And Bruce doubts Kon is much more comforted by it than he is.

They make it downstairs just in time for the doorbell.

Alfred opens the door and it’s clear who arrived going by the two children literally speeding into the house and past Tim.

“Be careful!” Wally calls from the door as he and Dick carry their bags in and Jai and Iris swing back around to stop in front of Tim.

“Sorry uncle Tim,” the two say in unison.

“It’s fine guys,” Tim says.

“It’s not fine,” Wally protests, “he’s pregnant and you need to watch where you’re going. Now come on, help us get your stuff to your rooms then we can go for a run around the estate okay?”

“Okay!”

Dick is offloaded with his bags in an instant as the two blurs disappear upstairs, hopefully to the couple of rooms that are the Grayson-West family’s usual ones when they stay over these days now the twins visit as well as their parents.

“Sorry about that,” Wally says, running his hand through his hair. “I promise to try and wear them out before dinner.”

“It’s fine.” It’s nice to have the sound of children in the manor and Bruce understands how Alfred must have felt when he first adopted Dick.

“Oh Timmy you’re glowing!” Dick says quickly bringing the attention of the room back onto Tim.

“I don’t know if I’d go that far,” Tim says, “I think at this point I mostly just look swollen.”

“I remember that,” Dick says, “but it’s worth it once you have them.”

“Yeah, people keep telling me that,” Tim says, dryly.

“Yeah I remember that as well,” Dick says, his face switching into sympathy. “Everyone has an opinion, and unfortunately that doesn’t stop even after you have them.”

“Oh fun,” Tim says just as the twins return downstairs.

“I’ll take them out for a bit while you catch up with your family,” Wally says with a nod to Dick.

“Thanks,” Dick says and Wally and the twins are off.

Dick goes to hug Alfred in getting first and then comes over to Bruce.

“I have news,” Dick says as he pulls away from his hug with Bruce.

“Yes?”

“Wait until everyone is here then I’ll share it okay?”

Bruce merely raises his eyebrow at his eldest because Dick knows how much he dislikes secrets.

“It’s nothing bad I promise. Just, it’ll be better to do it once okay?” Dick says.

“Alright.” Dick has earned his trust enough to allow him that.

With the greetings done they head to the main parlour room. Kon seeming to visibly relax once Tim is seated again, the omega’s hand resting on his stomach. Dick sits directly next to his brother but Tim doesn’t seem to be that bothered by it as they all easily fall into catching up with each other, losing track of time.

“Father, we have returned!” Damian’s voice calls breaking them up from talking through Dick’s latest case. Before any of them can get up the youngest of Bruce’s son and Jon are at the doorway to the room.

“I assumed you would be here, hello father, Grayson, Pennyworth, Drake, Clone,” Damian says easily.

“Hi everyone,” Jon adds.

Dick is up to give Damian a hug that Damian doesn’t even protest.

“How have you been Dami?” Dick asks when he pulls away.

“Good,” Damian answers easily. “How have you been Grayson?”

“I’ve been good. Better than good actually,” Dick says and Bruce is sure that it has something to do with whatever ‘news’ Dick has.

He’s already formulated a list of possibilities.

“That’s good to hear,” Damian says, moving more towards the couch. “Drake, I trust your situation has not changed since I saw you yesterday?”

“Yep, I’m still heavily pregnant with no signs of it ending anytime too soon and bored out of my mind as a result,” Tim says which earns him a nod.

“Father, Pennyworth, do you have anything new to report?”

“Just that I’ve had to double my shopping order to accommodate the additional guests for the next few days,” Alfred says easily.

“I have a new case I wouldn’t mind you looking over,” Bruce adds. “But that can be done tomorrow.”

“Acceptable,” Damian says, him and Jon sitting down in the room with the others. “Do we know when the others will be here?”

“They said they would arrive this afternoon,” Bruce says and he doesn’t actually expect any of them to not arrive when they said they did unless they get caught up with a case. Not even Jason – if Jason hadn’t planned on showing up he would have just said instead of agreeing, giving a time, and then not showing.

They hardly have to wait five minutes before the doorbell rings.

“I will go see who it is, no point us all getting up when we’ll just end up back here again,” Alfred says and Bruce is fairly certain at least a part of it is aimed at keeping Tim in his seat for now.

Alfred returns with Cassandra and Stephanie – both still heavy with their bags.

“Hi fam, we’re just going to dump our bags in our room and then we’ll come see you okay?” Stephanie says before the two vanish.

“And I might prepare some light refreshments now that more of our guests are arriving,” Alfred says, before vanishing as well.

The three return around the same time. Stephanie immediately going to Tim’s side as Cassandra sits next to Bruce. Alfred putting a platter of various chips, chopped vegetables, and dips on the table for everyone to pick at.

“You look massive now,” Stephanie says, “I swear you doubled in size since I last saw you!”

“I swear I have doubled in size since I last saw you,” Tim replies.

“Jeeze,” she says her hand instinctually reaching out. “Oh, can I touch? Or are you totally over everyone constantly trying to cop a feel at your belly?”

“I mean I am over the every stranger I meet immediately going for the stomach-touch but you’re fine,” Tim says and Stephanie closes the last distance between her hand and his stomach.

“They kicking?” she asks.

“Up a storm normally, but I think they might be asleep right now,” Tim says. “Unfortunate seeing that means they probably won’t be asleep later tonight when I want to be.”

“Good practice for once they’re born and wanting you in the middle of the night I suppose.”

“Yeah and Kon’s getting good practice in my waking him up to suffer with me.”

“Oooh you’re mean.”

“I would wake Kori up with Mar’i as well,” Dick says. “Good alphas don’t complain when you do.”

“At least when it’s the baby’s keeping him awake I don’t have to errand run to buy whatever it is he’s craving,” Kon says with a shrug. “Belly rubs are much easier to achieve at 3AM in the morning.”

Tim just hums at it.

“How was your flight by the way?” he asks.

“Uneventful,” Cassandra supplies.

“Tiring,” Stephanie says. “It’s good to be back in Gotham though. It might be a cold crime-filled hell-hole but it’ll always be my cold crime-filled hell-hole.”

“When do you plan on going back?” Bruce asks.

“New year probably,” Stephanie says, finally sitting down with a stretch. “No open cases for us to rush back to and I’m sure Hong Kong can deal without us for under a month. I’m sure there’s things for us to do in Gotham if we get antsy.”

“There’s always things to do in Gotham,” Damian says, just as Dick’s phone pings.

“Oh, Babs and Dinah are pulling up now,” Dick says after checking it. “I’ll go see if they need help.”

“We’ll come,” Cassandra says as she and Stephanie get up.

“Yeah, it’ll be good to check in with Oracle in person and not just as a voice on the comms,” Stephanie says.

“If you three have it covered I might just stay here than,” Alfred says, because as much as he likes to pretend otherwise his age is catching up on him.

“’Course Alfred,” Stephanie says as the three head out.

It’s almost 15 minutes before the sound of the approaching group can be heard.

“Hi Bruce,” Dinah says as the nine of them walk into the room – the three who went to greet them and six who just arrived.

“Hello Dinah, Barbara, Charlie, Lori, Gus, Sin,” Bruce says, walking over. And hate as she would to admit it, it truly seems Barbara inherited the need to adopt and mentor other heroes from him more than any of the others did.

He gives Dinah and Barbara a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek in greeting.

Charlie and Sin also receive a hug in greeting. While Lori Bruce considers himself lucky to get a nod in acknowledgement. The alpha of Barbara and Dinah’s adopted kids still prickly to most.

Gus looks like he isn’t certain whether he is going to faint so Bruce offers his hand to the beta instead.

“How have you been?”

“Good, Batman, I mean Mr Wayne, I mean Bruce,” Gus stumbles because even after being a part of their team and extended pack for a handful of years now he still seems a bit in awe of that fact.“I mean you probably weren’t even talking to me where you?”

“I was talking to all of you,” Bruce assures.

“As if you haven’t been checking in on us,” Barbara says immediately. Which is fair enough – they are both paranoid enough to need to keep tabs on those they care about. “How is that business merger of yours going?”

“That’s more Tim’s work than mine,” Bruce says. Accepting the acknowledgement that she is checking up on him as well. “How was your vacation the other month?”

“Good,” Dinah says. “You know until the drug lords decided to take our hotel-neighbours hostage. I’ve been promised another one to make up for it though.”

“So long as Tim is okay helping to fill in as Oracle,” Barbara says.

“So long as it’s in the next three months I think I’ll be thanking you for giving me something else to do,” Tim says.

“Oh that reminds me,” Gus says, “remember that figure we were talking about?”

“Yeah I do,” Tim says with a laugh.

“I found an online auction for it.” Gus pulls out his phone and walks over to where Tim is.

“Seriously?” Tim asks, before leaning over to gently hit Kon to get his attention. “He found the figure we were talking about.”

“Legit?” Kon asks and the three of them quickly devolve into geek-talk. At least Gus doesn’t seem to be thinking about his anxiety about being there anymore, so Bruce takes it as a win despite the fact he doesn’t really know what they’re saying. 

“You girls want to take our stuff upstairs?” Dinah asks.

“What!?” both Charlie and Lori say like petulant teens despite being in their early 20s. Meanwhile Sin, the actual teenager of the group, just nods and goes to get her stuff.

“Why doesn’t Gus have to?” Charlie asks.

“Because he’s busy talking,” Barbara says, “and I’m not going to interrupt what is probably Tim’s first conversation today that isn’t about his pregnancy.”

“Fine,” Charlie says, walking out of the room Lori following even more grumpily on her tail.

“And remember – now powers while we’re visiting!” Dinah calls after them.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Lori says loud enough to still be in earshot. “This is the worst family Christmas.”

“Is someone going to tell her that this isn’t a family _Christmas?”_ Damian asks.

“Damian,” Bruce chides gently because Damian is both technically right and technically not. It’s not a formal Christmas gathering for them but it’s their holiday one.

Iris and Jai suddenly appear back into the room which means Wally has finished the run around the property with them.

“Where’s your dad?” Dick asks, when the twins basically go to bowl him over in their excitement.

“He’s talking to uncles Roy and Jason and Aunt Kori,” Iris says, clinging onto Dick’s hips.

“Oh! They’re here?” Dick asks.

“Yeah,” Jai says, as the group show up.

“Guess who I found on the doorstep!” Wally says, an upside down Mar’i in his arms, Roy, Jason, Kori, and Lian following him.

“Daddy!” Mar’i exclaims, wiggling out of Wally’s arms to fly over to Dick and hug him – her face nuzzling into his neck to pick up her carrier’s scent.

“Hey babygirl, having fun with mummy this week?” Dick asks, nuzzling back at his daughter.

“Yep – we went to the movies-“ Mar’i starts and Dick laughs and hums along, accepting a hug from Kori and Roy as they pass into the room. Wally giving Barbara a kiss on the cheek as he greets them as well.

“You smell different,” Roy says as he pulls away, glancing over at Wally for a moment.

“Must be the cologne I’m wearing,” Dick replies easily which earns him a questioning look from Roy. Bruce doubts the excuse as well – whatever is causing Dick’s scent to change is likely tied into his news, which helps narrow down the list a bit.

Lian goes over to Damian and Jon to talk, perching herself on the backrest of the couch they’re sitting on. She slides down next to them when Roy yells at her to sit on it properly with a roll of her eyes. Mar’i gets off Dick once she’s satisfied she’s caught up him on her week before going to play with the West twins.

Barbara’s three girls return to the room again which means the whole family is officially there.

They fill the space. The sitting room is designed for entertaining guests and yet the family, Bruce’s family, fills the whole space easily.

And despite the chaos of it all Bruce can’t think he will ever be any happier than in this moment.


End file.
